1. Field
Embodiments relate to a refrigerator with shelves.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a refrigerator is an apparatus which includes components of a refrigeration cycle, and supplies cool air generated by an evaporator of the refrigeration cycle to insides of storage chambers of the refrigerator so as to maintain the storage chambers in a low temperature state.
At least one shelf on which articles are placed is provided in the storage chamber of the refrigerator so as to efficiently utilize the inner space of the storage chamber.
Among various kinds of shelves, in order to observe positions of articles and to support heavy articles for user convenience, a shelf including a transparent tempered glass panel, a trim part surrounding the edge of the tempered glass panel, and stoppers molded integrally with the trim part has been disclosed.
Further, beads to support the shelf are provided on both side walls of the storage chamber, and separate hook structures to prevent the shelf seated on the beads from being inclined forward is formed on the shelf.